Hydraulic cylinder assemblies having a cylinder, a piston received within the cylinder, and a rod connected to the piston, may have applications in various industrial, earthmoving and material handling machines and vehicles. Such hydraulic cylinder assemblies typically include an in-cylinder linear position sensor, to determine position of the rod within the cylinder. Assembly and retention of the in-cylinder linear position sensor in the cylinder may be done using one or more set screws tightened into a retention gland in a side of the sensor housing. However, such tightening of the set screw may be difficult because of the potential for over torqueing the set screw, or inaccurate seating of the set screw in the retention gland, which may lead to damage of the in-cylinder linear position sensor or cylinder. Further, removal of the in-cylinder linear position sensor installed using set screws may be problematic because improper removal procedures of the one or more set screws (e.g., failing to remove all set screws) may lead to damage of the in-cylinder linear position sensor and/or the cylinder.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0096438 (hereinafter the '438 publication) describes a cylinder assembly that includes a cylinder position sensor assembly having a cylinder position sensor for sensing the position of a rod member. According to the '438 publication, the cylinder position sensor may be held in position by spring force applied by a spring member, such that the cylinder position sensor is always disposed in close proximity to the rod member. A hydraulic cap may act as a cover and apply a push force on the spring member to compress the spring member to keep the cylinder position sensor in position.